Prince of Themiscyra
by MidnightWriterPhilosopher
Summary: How would Harry Potter's life and destiny change if he found out he wasn't James and Lily Potter's son, but instead he the son of Zeus and Hippolyta and twin brother to Diana/Wonder Woman.
1. Revamped Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or DC Comics and Arrowverse.

Summary: How would Harry Potter's life and destiny change if he found out he wasn't James and Lily Potter's son, but instead he the son of Zeus and Hippolyta and twin brother to Diana/Wonder Woman.

Author's Notes:

I decided to take up my own challenge that I posted over at Whitetigerwolf's other challenges forum.

 **Warning! Harry's name will be Jason Henry "Harry" Potter in this story for the obvious reason that he already has a name so why change it. If you don't agree with the name change, please, don't read any further.**

I plan on this story being a time jump to when Harry (Jason) gets is Hogwarts letters. I want to show how he deals with discovering he's a demigod, the powers that go along with being Zeus's and Hippolyta's son, and how that changes his interactions with the Wizarding world.

Warning! The first few chapters dealing with his first three years at Hogwarts will go by fast with minor changes. No drastic changes will occur until fourth year.

Warning! Superpowered Harry! Demigod Harry! Superhero Harry! Polyamory! Multi-Pairings! Intelligent Harry! Independent Harry! Apathetic Dursleys! Possible that more warnings are to come.

Warning! NO permanent pairings until Harry leaves Hogwarts. Eventual pairings will involve, but not be limited to Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor with the possibility of later additions. But Alex/Jason/Lena will always be the main focus of the pairings. Bisexual Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor.

I'll post a complete list of powers/abilities that Harry will have later.

The story his first set in the Wizarding world but will eventually have Harry leaving said world for the Muggle world to be a Superhero. The setting will mostly take place in the Arrowverse with some crossover with Justice League. I chose to use the category for Harry Potter and Arrow for this reason.

Rating: M (Mature) for content reasons.

Author's Keys:

"Speech"

" _Speech in Language's other than English"_

 _Thoughts_

" _Telepathy"_

…Flashbacks/Flash-forwards…

 **(Scene Changes)**

* * *

 _Prince of Themyscire_

* * *

Revamped Prologue

* * *

 **(Opening Scene)**

 **Aegean Sea**

 **Samhain Eve, year unknown**

A massive storm raged around the tiny fishing vessel. The vessel's owner and captain, Glaucus, fought to keep the vessel from floundering amidst the giant waves that impacted his boat. The storm seemingly appearing out of nowhere, as if by magic and awakening the immortal man and his young charge. The babe, Jason, was currently secured in a sling around the man's chest.

"It seems as if the gods or some other cursed being is against us this night, Jason," Glaucus hollered through the sound of the howling wind and cracks of thunder0. The ocean waves continuing to batter the small fishing boat.

Glaucus glanced towards his young charge only to find the babe fast asleep. It had only been a few short months since the young fellow's mother had entrusted the child's care to him. The boy, Jason, named by his mother for their mutual friend the legendary Greek hero, Jason, Captain of the Argonauts. It was his hope that someday the child would someday have the chance to know his mother and his twin sister along with being accepted by the Amazons, as the their prince.

"Blast Hera! And her damnable rules?" Glaucus thought. "The boy had every right to be raised knowing his birthright and heritage. Even if he were to have been the only boy raised on Paradise Island."

"It's no fault of his or his sisters that their father is Zeus, is a womanizer," The immortal mused. Lightening lit up the darkened sky as rain and ocean wave continued to pound the boat. Glaucus chuckled, "and what a life to be raised on an island full of women."

Glancing once again to see his young charge still asleep. "Ah, what a life, whether cursed or blessed, you've still to discover what the fates have in store for you, young Prince. Who could have imagined that Zeus would have bedded the Hippolyta."

Fear coursed through Glaucus bones as he noticed a large waveform off his ship's port bow. Glaucus muscled all his strength to keep the ship's wheel from spinning out of control.

"His thoughts hurried as the enormous wave approached. "I fear young one that we are at the end. I only pray to any gods who are listening that you be spared a miserable fate at such young an age. I ask that they take me instead of you."

Glaucus fought harder with the ship's wheel, but it was not enough the fishing vessel capsized getting lost amongst the storm-tossed sea.

 **(Scene Changes)**

Glaucus prayer to the gods was answered when a group of dolphins gathered around the dead man had been impaled on a splintered piece of debris from his ship. Either by luck or more likely by divine intervention the jagged piece of wood had missed the sling that carried the infant. The lead dolphin worked to remove the cloth blanket that had been wrapped securely like a sling with its precious cargo from around the quickly sinking man's chest.

Another dolphin approached and peered into the blanket, the dolphin was startled to see two eyes glowing golden in the murky depths. The babe let out a happy squeal as he reached for the dolphin. The tiny babe ran his hand along the dolphin's muzzle. The dolphin noted that their young charge to find gill slits had appeared alongside the boy's neck.

With excited clicks and whistles being exchanged between the two dolphins agreeing that their change was unharmed the two dolphins were surrounded by the other members of their pod. The dolphins, entrusted forth a special task by their mistress, followed a distant call to bring their young charge to safety. The two dolphins would exchange their precious cargo between them only when it was necessary for one of them to break for the surface just long enough to refill their lungs with fresh air.

 **(Scene Changes)**

In the early hours before dawn, the pod of dolphins swam into the shallow waters of an isolated lagoon. An ethereal beauty approach wading through the cool waters.

"Thank you, my friends," the 1st woman spoke with affection. She bent slightly in the waist deep water to retrieve the dolphin of her precious cargo. Lifting the water dogged blanket from the dolphin. The dolphins gave a few excited clicks and whistles as if to say goodbye to the infant before turning and disappearing into the waves.

The infant wriggled and gurgled with delight within the blankets. The divine beauty laughed happily as she parted the blankets to find the golden amber glowing eyes of the child looking up at her.

"It seems as if you have made some new friends, little brother." The infant let out a happy laugh settling comfortably into the arms that now cradled him close. She unwrapped the infant from the wet blanket and his soiled linen diaper. Unfastening her cloak, she carefully wrapped the dry section of cloth around the child to protect him from the cold as they journey to her cliffside villa.

"Come, little love, we must get you some food and warm clothes." The woman spoke to her young charge. She turned around heading back toward the beach and her home which set high on the cliffs above.

 **(Scene Changes)**

The darkness of night gave way to the first rays of sunlight as it peaked over the eastern horizon. The divine beauty of the mysterious woman was revealed with the ever brightening sky. Her long blonde hair glistened with hints of red in the morning light. The woman's voluptuous curves were heavily accented by the way the cloths wrapped around her body, fastened at her waist with a girdle spun from gold threads. Her feet adorned with simple leather dandles.

The morning sky steadily changed is its colors from dark blue to purples and pinks

to ever lighter colors of orange and yellow as the sun climbed higher into the sky. the blue of the sky shown once the sun had finally clean chased the full moon back below the western horizon, as the woman entered her vast gardens at the top of the seaside cliffs. Her young brother still wrapped securely in her cloak was nestled in her arms, as she made her way through the garden full of myrtle and roses. The doves and sparrows greeted her with coos and chirps. The birds flattered about curious about the bundle in her arms.

A well-worn path to her home passed by a crystal clear lake. The swans that called the lake home were enjoying the beautiful morning by splashing about in the shallow waters near the lakes shore. Though they stopped their play and bathing when the lady passed by without stopping to greet them. They honked noisily in greeting their mistress.

The woman soon entered her home to find the hearth room to find Hestia tending to the fire. Scattered about the room were her half-siblings and her aunts.

"Greetings," the woman unsurprised by the appearance in her home.

The group's eyes drawn to the bundle held securely in the woman's arms.

"Is that him, Aphrodite?" one of the women asked making her way over to her sister.

"Yes, Artemis." the now identified goddess replied. "This is our newest brother, Jason."

"Is he unhurt by his ordeal, Aphrodite?" Artemis asks concerned for the infant's well-being.

Aphrodite unwraps the child, showing her sister that the child seems fine. He wakes from his slumber with a soft cry, beginning to wriggle about restlessly.

Jason opened his azure blue eyes to find himself the center of attention of an unfamiliar group of women. He started crying. in the unfamiliar place and the feeling of hunger on taking him.

"Shh, little love," Aphrodite cooed making her way further into the room.

"He must be hungry?" Athena voiced, moving closer.

The group collectively rolling their eyes at their sister's deduction, "Ever the wise one Athena." The group laughed good naturally.

Aphrodite sat on a couch closest to the hearth. She laid Jason gently next to her. "Thallo!" Aphrodite called to one of her attendants.

"Yes, m' lady" a young maiden, no older than twenty appeared next to the goddess.

"Please, fetch some clean linens and a bowl of warm water and soap." Aphrodite requested of the girl.

"Yes, m' lady," the maiden replied before running off to complete her assigned task. Aphrodite unwrapped the fussy infant. The group each took stock of the child making sure that the child was unharmed.

"He seems to be uninjured," Aphrodite says. "Poseidon must have already offered Jason his blessings because when the Dolphins brought him to me he had gills along his neck similar to the ones on Poseidon's Atlantean followers. The frigid waters also seem to not affect him." Aphrodite informed them.

Thallo returned having completed her tasks, she sat the basin of water on the stone hearth and the linens next to the babe.

"Thank you, Thallo," Thallo bowed in response and moved out of the way of the goddesses, but stayed close in case she was needed. Aphrodite retrieved the clean cloth, first wetting it in the water basin and lathering it with some soap.

"Glaucus was always a loyal follower of Poseidon's. Its only right that our uncle fulfills his last prayer and grant his request to help Jason." Athena said, watching as Aphrodite bathed the squirmy infant.

"Persephone?" the goddess in question looked to Athena with a raised eyebrow. "Did Glaucus…?"

"I'm afraid so, Athena. Glaucus entered Elysium. That's why I came. It surprised me because he wasn't due in the underworld yet." Persephone informed the group.

"Something about the storm wasn't natural." Hestia voiced feeling the need to give voice to what the group already suspected.

"No it wasn't, Hestia, which makes me worry about Jason's safety," Artemis said puzzled about who or what had caused the storm and what those plans were for her little brother.

While the conversations were taking place Aphrodite had finished bathing Jason and had Secured a clean linen diaper in place. He was wrapped in clean blankets. She had removed one of the straps securing the top half of her clothes to reveal her left breast. Being a goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation had its benefits. She was able to stimulate her breasts to produce milk on a whim.

Cradling the infant to her breast she prompted him to latch on, which he eagerly did, the gentle suckling stimulating the milk to flow. Aphrodite cooed happily to the child only half

paying attention to what was happening around her.

So it came as a fearful shock when she heard, "Let me put your curiosity to rest them," spoke a voice so cold that it caused a chill to run down the goddesses spines.

The goddesses formed a circle around Aphrodite and Jason. Each of them ready to defend the child from the unwelcome intruder. The intruder made themselves known in a multitude of lights and wind. The goddesses gasped when in a show of bright light and wind died down to reveal Hecate the goddesses of magic, light, witchcraft, ghosts, and necromancy.

"What do you want, Hecate?" Aphrodite spoke with venom that Jason began to cry. The infant sensing the tension in the room began to cry. "Shh-Shh…it's alright, little love," Aphrodite whispered trying to calm the upset infant.

"I promise you that I mean you and the infant no harm. Quite the opposite, actually." Hecate said moving further into the room. Her words were gently spoken, though did nothing to ease their worries.

"It was you who caused the storm!" Athena accused. "Why put Jason in danger and kill Glaucus?" You create the storm! why?" Athena glared angrily at the witch-goddess.

"It was an unfortunate necessity. Glaucus would never go back on his promise of raising Jason, and I needed him out of the way." Hecate spoke with such calculated coldness. "I assure you that Glaucus did not suffer. I made his death as quick and as painless as possible."

The goddess was not reassured by this news. They worried greatly for what the elder goddesses wanted with their brother/nephew.

"Please be at ease," Hecate tried to calm them. "I have no ill intentions for Jason. I merely wish to make him my champion." Hecate assured the group, now caught off guard by her announcement.

"Champion!? You have never had use of a champion in the past." Athena elected to speak for the group. "What plans do you have that you would even need a champion let alone using Jason?" She moved to stand in front of the group, putting herself between them and Hecate.

"I plan on giving the mortal magic users another chance to prove themselves worthy of the gift of magic," Hecate explained. "Jason is the means to doing this. As my champion, he will have the power to finally put an end to the conflict between light and dark magic users. He would be in a position to unite the mortal magic users regardless of their magical race. I will bestow with the means to gain dominion over the mortal magic users. It will be his decision on whether they keep their magic or not." The goddesses still looked hesitant knowing of the vast power that the temperamental Hecate wielded. If Jason ever did anything to displease the vengeful goddess there would be nothing that they could do to help him, but they would try even if it meant giving up their immortal life for their younger brother or nephew.

Hecate sighed at seeing their reluctance, "look I know that you have every reason to be concerned for Jason's well-being. If you wish I will swear to each of you that I will let no harm befall Jason, even by my own hand. I will see to it that Hera cannot harm him. In time he would even have the chance to reunite with his twin sister and mother. Can you say the same? You know that Hera would never allow a male child to grow up on Paradise Island, nor would she allow him on Mt. Olympus. I am offering to place him to make his own, to rule as he sees fit as a King that he was born to be. Yes, there will be trials as all heroes must go through, but he will succeed and become a hero-King of old." The goddesses shared a glance, each knowing that Hecate spoke the truth. Hera would never allow the boy to live on Themyscira or Mt. Olympus.

"Tell us more?" Aphrodite commanded after a time.

Hecate smiled, the goddesses had no real choice, they knew she was stronger than them. If she wanted to take Jason from them than she could. This way they could at least have a chance to protect the youngest member of their family.

"Good," Hecate was happy with their decision. She sat on a comfortable chair, gesturing for them to do the same.

They reluctantly get comfortable, but all sat close to Aphrodite and Jason. The babe had quieted down, snuggling closer to his half-sisters bosom, a yawn escaping the tired child, his eyes beginning to close. Aphrodite quietly encouraging him to sleep. Hecate telling them of her plans as the babe in question slept.

 **(Short Time Lapse)**

"So you would send him to the future?" Hestia questioned the witch-goddess.

"Yes, there will be a conflict between the so-called pure-blood magic users and the new magic users which I had hoped by creating them they would open up the minds of the older magic users, quelling their guest for a fear of the power they wielded. Unfortunately, it has only divided the light and dark magic users and putting further restrictions on their gifts." The goddesses noticed that Hecate seemed to be remorseful. The witch-goddess also seemed to have optimistic, as well as, being responsible for the first time in eons. Hecate looked to be returning to her youthful self.

They also weren't happy that Hecate's plans would put Jason into the middle of a conflict that wasn't his, to begin with, but the goddess would not be able to raise him themselves not without Zeus on Hera knowing.

"If we were to agree to this plan of yours, we would want to give Jason our blessings." Aphrodite said, "…and make sure that he would have allies that he could trust."

"I promise that he will have the means and allies to accomplish his tasks. You are also welcome to add any blessings you want." The goddesses reluctantly agreed to Hecate's

plans for Jason for they really had little choice. After more discussions and further reassurances, the time soon came to say goodbye to Jason.

The goddesses stood in a circle, Jason tucked safely in Aphrodite's arms. "Goodbye, little love, we will see each other again someday, but till then I give you my blessings. May you have the love of any woman you want, but may you have the heart and soul of two that will be your perfect mates. May you know how to always love and pleasure." The other goddesses rolled their eyes knowing their sister's priorities on love and pleasure but were happy that she would bind Jason's heart and soul to women that were his perfect matches. "I, also bless you with a Divine Grace and the power to create a powerful force field whenever you are filled with love and compassion. "Aphrodite said and kissed him on the forehead bestowing her gifts.

Aphrodite passed Jason to Artemis. "I give you my blessings, of animal empathy, Animagus mimicry and your own unique animal forms to shapeshift into, I, also bless you with animals crying and enhanced senses including "Hunter's Eye': "she said before bestowing a kiss on his brow." Apollo has instructed me that he also sends his blessings," she kissed his brow again to bestow her twins gifts.

Hestia was next to grant her blessings. "My dear, nephew, sense Aphrodite has seen fit to find you two soul mates I offer you the gift of Telepathy so that you and your soul mates shall always be linked. The gift will grow in strength as your love grows. I also grant this gift to be used with your sister, Diana. May you always find each other." A kiss to the babe brow sealed the gift.

Next, to hold Jason was Athena. "My dear, Jason, I bless you with enhanced intelligence. May you use it to help aid you in your tasks," a kiss to the brow before

Athena hand Jason to Persephone.

"I give you the blessing to understand and use nature magic." A kiss to the forehead. "I, also, pass to you the blessings of my mother, Demeter," another kiss to the forehead before handing Jason back to

Aphrodite. "Hermes has also sent you his blessings, my little love," another kiss to the brow.

Aphrodite stood in the center of the circle with Jason. "The five us acting for the whole bestow upon your Zeus's armor. May it guide and protect you when you have need of it the most." A bright light surrounded Jason. The light entered his body as it bond with on a physical and spiritual level.

The blessings and ritual were done, Aphrodite reluctantly handed Jason to a now younger looking Hecate. The witch goddesses motherly persona was a much welcome appearance than the crone. "For you, Jason, I give you the gift of magic in all its forms," the mother persona of Hecate said before kissing the boys brow.

With the blessings bestowed upon the infant, Hecate informed, "Now, we must be on our way." Hecate informed them with a slight bow she disappeared in a show of multi-colored lights.

* * *

End of Chapter Notes: I wanted to better introduce this story than I did in the first prologue. I just felt like I needed to clear some things up before going forward with the story. I also want this story to focus more on Jason, so yes, Diana and the Justice League will be a part of the story, but it won't be the focus.

Next Chapter will involve a jump in time, but I don't know how much of one. I'm torn between how much to involve James and Lily in the story because ultimately they are going to meet the same fate as they do in canon. So since canon won't change to much at the beginning with the Potter's Deaths and Jason going to live with the Dursleys for a short time. I'm thinking of just doing a short retrospection. I don't we'll see what I can come up with. Luckily, my new ADD medicine seems to be working and my muse is back in action.


	2. Chapter 1 Hecate's Plan

Disclaimer: See Prologue

See chapter author's notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

 _Prince of Themyscira_

* * *

Chapter 1- Hecate's Plan

* * *

Potter Cottage

Oct. 31st, 1992

Hecate could feel that her plans were coming to fruition. The cold moonless night was except for the occasional hoot of an owl and soft breeze that rustled the tree leaves. The hour grew later as the young couple in the cottage sat quietly reading or working on reports for work.

The witch-goddess sat comfortably on the couch reading an advanced charms text. The goddess wore the disguise of a young witch, Lily Potter. Her mortal husband, James, was only recently made aware of his wife's true identity. For nearly twenty years Hecate has portrayed herself as the Muggle-born witch.

However, over time she had grown attached to a few of the mortals she had met, which had surprised her greatly. It was for this reason that she decided to give the human magic users another chance. It had surprised her when she fell in love with James Potter. The young carefree and reckless boy he had been when they first met at Hogwarts had slowly given way over the years. Now, James Potter had grown into a compassionate, handsome and powerful wizard.

The unexpected loss of his parents at the hands of the ruthless dark newest and lord had been a devasting too low to both James and his surrogate brother, Sirius Black. The Lord and Lady Potter both magic users that Hecate had come to respect greatly. Especially, the powerful and intelligent Lady Dorea Potter nee Black. Dorea was a formidable witch of unique wit and intelligence. For one who was willing to question the magical establishment and except new ideas, she believed deeply in the old ways and still prayed to Hecate for guidance. It had been one of Dorea's prayers to Hecate that had gotten the witch-goddess attention. Dorea and Charlus had longed for a child, but all their tries had been met with loss and sadness. So, Hecate had watched the couple, even using the practice of scrying, to view their pasts.

In doing this Hecate had seen the first Wizarding World War that had emerged alongside the Muggle World War II. The dark faction led by Grindelwald and his followers while Albus Dumbledore and his protégé Newt Scamander opposed Grindelwald. In the end, Dumbledore stepped in to stop Grindelwald, but not before a great number of magical and non-magical lives were lost.

Hecate saw how the war had only delayed the growing conflict between the established pure-bloods and the newer magical muggle-borns. She was impressed by Dorea's genius and cunning, which balanced nicely with Charlus bravery and recklessness. Both magically gifted and very powerful, so Hecate granted her faithful followers their greatest wish, a child of their own and within the year James Charlus Potter was born. Though the steady brewing conflict between the light and dark, as well as, new and old magical families hidden in the British magical community concerned Hecate. For the first time in eons, the witch-goddess felt a special connection to her magical followers. So she decided to observe the happenings of the magical world first hand. Hecate sealed her consciousness, along with the majority of magical power away into the body of a mortal infant girl by the name of Lily Evans. Hecate would watch from Lily's sub-conscious, only acting if need when the girl was unconscious.

It was her plan to only act as a passive observer, but over the years that she was Lily Evans, she grew fond of the people in her life. For the first time, she felt the love of a mother and father something that she had missed out on by being born of pure magic. She felt the loss greatly when her best friend and older sister rejected her because of her magic.

There was the joy of discovering the wonders of magic for the first time again and making her first magical friend, Severus Snape. Hecate loved feeling the optimism that she experienced for the first time in eons. The wonderous experience of discovering everything magic when Lily began attending Hogwarts. There was the joy of making new friends even if some of those friends would later the hurt rejection her because of her blood status.

She still managed to remain friends with a few of them but only in secret. She grieved with Lily who consoled her friend, Narcissa when the girls family was being torn apart by the darkness invading their world. Narcissa lost her oldest sister into forced marriage and servitude to the dark lord in exchange for his favor for their family. Lily's friends, next oldest, Andromeda, had run away instead of being forced to marry. While Narcissa felt duty bound to be the good daughter and marry a wizard she couldn't stand because she didn't feel brave enough to join her sister and cousins as outcasts. Narcissa also wished that by staying she could somehow save her sister, Bellatrix, from her abusive husband, the dark lord and herself.

Hecate had heard all three sisters prayed reverently to her as Dorea had taught them when they were young girls. Their prayers would not go unanswered, Hecate, swore to herself, but first, she needed to find a way to help them. It had been glaringly clear that the incompetent ministry of Magic and two self-absorbed, self-declared lords of magic, Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore had no real intention of changing the status quo that would see witches seen as nothing more than chattel to be used by their families.

Tonight, that all changed, Hecate would see to it. Hecate had known all along who the traitor in the Order was to be. No matter how powerful she was there were some fates that even she couldn't change.

Hecate, having felt the shift in history, looked to the past to learn of Queen Hippolyta giving birth to twins, one who was male, named Jason. Hecate finally had away to protect the magical world and defeat the evil within it. The goddess thought to use Zeus's son to defeat Voldemort's and her Champion would be the hero of the Magical world needed.

So, Hecate, shed her persona of Lily, as the mortal witch slept, used her vast powers for the first time in twenty years to help gain possession of the boy. It was Hecate's intention to use her powers to cast a spell on the whole of the Wizarding World to make them believe that Jason was Lily and James's son.

She even thought of casting the spell on James but was unable to lie to James about the boy's origins. Her love for the mortal wizard kept her from being able to deceive him and knowing James he would be unable to keep the truth from his best friend and surrogate brother, Sirius. So, once again, while Lily slept, Hecate, made her true self known to the two men. It took some explaining, but she eventually convinced both men of her identity as the goddess of magic. The offer the chance to both men to save their family lines from there fated extinction because of one jealous man and one ambitious man both the Potter line and the direct male Black line was due to become extinct. Needless, to say both wizards were humbled by the goddesses kindness.

The goddess soon had their acceptance of Jason and promise to keep his true origins a secret unless he chose to reveal himself. The trio made the way to Gringotts early one morning to gain the help of the Goblin Clans. It took some haggling and Hecate's revealing herself, once again, to gain the Goblin's help and their allegiance to Jason in exchange for his changing the status quo for the Magical Creatures. After the necessary paper-work and blood adoption rituals were performed binding the Potter and Black bloodline to Jason, Hecate enacted her own magic that would have the world believe that James and Lily had a son named, Jason Potter.

Hecate was brought out of her thoughts by the crashing of the security wards around the cottage.

"Peter's betrayed us!" James said with a growl. "I apologize for not believing you, my goddess. Forgive me," He asked bowing in front of her.

"There's nothing to forgive, James," Hecate caressed his face lovingly. "I'm afraid this was always fated to be." Unfortunately, there are some fates that even she could not change for the fate of mortal man, magical or not, belonged to the Moirai.

The front door was blown off its hinges, "Lily, get Jason and leave!" James shouted jumping to face the intruder wand at the ready.

Lily ran past James toward the stairs as spell fire erupted in the home. She fled into the nursery at the top of the stairs. There she found Jason standing up in his crib. The toddler was clearly terrified.

"Shh... Shh…," Lily cooed to the boy who had in the short fifteen months he had been with them. The witch-goddesses had come to love as her own.

"Mommy's here," the silence from downstairs filling her with sadness. The loss of James affecting her with terrible grief.

Hearing the stairs creak, "you need to be brave my little prince. I won't let anything happen to you," she whispered before the door was blasted off its hinges.

Whirling around, her wand at the ready, Lily's green eyes glowed with deadly intention. The only thought on her mind was protecting Jason. Lily Potter was confronted by the cloaked figure of Voldemort.

"You won't get my baby," she growled raising her wand.

"Stand out of the way witch and I shall spare you," the cold hissing of the dark lord sent an unnatural chill down her spine.

"No! Not my baby!" she growled, the tip of her wand glowing ready for her to release its magic.

"Shame, a witch such as yourself with so much potential," he hissed, dodging out of the way of the incoming spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted watching as the killing curse shout from his wand impacting the

witch in the chest. Although Hecate was immortal, the body she inhabited was not, so when the killing curse struck the woman, Hecate found herself violently thrown back to the Sphere of gods.

The dark lord watched his adversary fall to the ground as if her puppet strings were cut. An evil grin marred his pale face, "see what happens to all who oppose me, child." He hissed coldly. As the dark lord stood back up his eyes drawn to the damage caused by the witches spellfire.

The wall and remains of the door nothing but a pool of acid. "She truly could have been great if only she stood aside," His red eyes shining, he turned to give the toddler his full attention.

"They both could have been great if only they had chosen to join me instead of the old fool. Now you will pay for their mistakes, child," raising his wand towards the boy, he hollered, "Avada Kedavra!"

Two things happened that Voldemort hadn't planned for, the first was the transparent shield that erupted in front of the toddlers. The toddler's eyes glowing golden amber color with the show of power that filled the room. Voldemort felt fear for the first time in a very long time as he stared into the child's glowing eyes. Voldemort watched as the killing curse washed harmlessly over the shield.

The second thing he hadn't anticipated was the force of the magical backlash knocking backward into the puddle of acid, which began to burn through his garments and skin. He jerked away from the puddle, losing his wand in the process. Voldemort heard the giggle erupt from the child at his obvious injuries.

"You dare laugh at me! I shall kill..." Voldemort snarled but was cut off by the bolt of lightning that struck him.

Jason sagged into his crib, spent from the power he had unleashed. His small body not yet accustomed to that amount of power being used. The smell of burnt flesh pervaded the air as his eyes shut. A tiny jagged scar was all that marred his tiny body after the night's ordeal. A reminder to all that saw it of the night's events and to warn his adversaries that they were dealing with the son of Zeus, but then again wizards were never really known for being smart.

The ritual performed by Voldemort prior to entering the Potter's property tried to take hold of the child. The sliver of Voldemort's soul tried to inhabit the bleeding cut but was rebuffed violently, as electricity danced protectively over the opened wound.

A cold laugh startled the soul piece, terrifying it. A woman appeared bearing the appearance of a corpse, "Not so fast, Riddle, you belong to me," the corpse said, "Your pathetic attempt to escape death will not work. Soon enough, the rest of your soul pieces will join you in my domain. Where it will be my pleasure to in act your punishment."

The small sliver of Riddle's soul screamed as she dragged him away. It only hoped that the goddesses of Death was wrong and wishing it was still attached to the main body of soul that had now fled to whereabouts unknown.

 **(Jump Forward 24 hours)**

"Good luck, Jason," he murmured. He turned on his heels and with a swish of a cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky

sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Jason Potter rolled over

was the magical backlash that knocked him back inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he was the son of Zeus and Hippolyte, Queen of the Amazons or that he had an older twin sister that was the Superhero, Wonder Woman.

Nor did he know that in a few hours' time, he would be awoken by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people were meeting in secret all over the country holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Jason Potter - the boy who lived!"

Though, he couldn't also know that some of those people meeting were grieving for the loss of his parents and making plans to do whatever it took to help Jason when he returned to their world. Nor, could he know they were praying to the goddesses for his protection. The same goddesses who were at this very moment observing him as he slept.

* * *

End of Chapter Notes:

1.) Yes, I know that the last part was me incorporating some "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone into the story. I was needing a bridge piece for the next chapter.

2.) Next chapter will be a time jump. Jason meets his twin Diana and will get to leave the Dursleys.


	3. Chapter 3 Family Reunion

The disclaimer is in the first chapter.

Author's Notes:

Once again I'm adding the Warning that Harry's name for this story is Jason. If anyone has a problem with this please stop reading now. Also, don't leave a review stating how you hate it when fanfiction author's change the characters name.

For reference, I am using the characters of Wonder Woman, Batman, Jason, etc. from the Prime Earth (2011-present) timeline. Right, now I am just using the characters and not any of the storylines.

* * *

 _Prince of Themyscira_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Family Reunions

* * *

British Museum

London, England

1996

Six-year-old, Jason Potter, followed his primary school class around the various exhibits. The teacher had chosen to take her class on an end of the year school trip to the British Museum. His classmates were understandably excited and being very noisy as the tour guide led the group around the museum. Jason, on the other hand, was bored and restless, so he hung towards the back of the group.

He watched in amusement as his Aunt Petunia wrestled his cousin, Dudley, and his friend, Piers back from behind the protective barrier that cordoned off the mummy on display in the sarcophagus. His aunt was on the trip acting as a chaperone, but really she was only there to keep Dudley out of trouble and to keep an eye on him. He had lived with the Dursleys for as long as he remembered.

Aunt Petunia was supposed to be his mother's sister. She seemed to dislike it when he asked questions about her or any of her family. His aunt was average in appearance with blonde hair and blues, her expression one of disdain for everyone, but her husband and son. She was tall with an impossibly long neck that she used to peak over the fence to spy on the neighbors.

Her husband, Vernon Dursley, was a whale of a man, really you'd think the man had never heard of a healthy lifestyle or even a diet. The only thing worse than the man's health was his lack of personality. Uncle Vernon was a man of little brains and a low tolerance for anything not normal, so the appearance of Superman followed quickly by the discovery of aliens living as refugees on Earth did nothing to help the man's blood pressure.

Their son, Dudley, was well on his way to matching his father and mother in looks with blonde hair and blue eyes. He would soon also match his father in size and personality. Dudley was the class dunce and the school and neighborhood bully. Dudley and his gang of friends had tried several times to bully him, but Jason was always too fast for the group to catch. The two boys had come to a mutual understanding, long ago, that they would leave each other alone.

The truth is that Jason cared little for his so-called family and the feeling was mutual. Sure they lived in the same house and his aunt made sure that Jason had clothes and food to eat, but Jason knew it was only because of obligation and the nice check his aunt received every month from his parent's estate.

Jason's attention was diverted from the tour guide's monologue by some museum workers setting up an exhibit next door. Curious about what was happening, Jason made sure no one was watching before sneaking behind the curtain. He watched the work going on with fascination.

The exhibit seemed to be about the Ancient Greek warrior women known as the Amazons.

Of course, with the appearance of Wonder Woman and Aquaman had renewed interests in tales of the once thought mythical race of warrior women and the lost city of Atlantis. Once again, Uncle Vernon had been quite vocal on his opinion of freaks in costumes acting like they were above the law. It seems the man's bigotry seemed to be limitless.

"Hey! You kid!" a man shouted, "you're not supposed to be here!" The stranger grabbed his shoulder roughly.

"Unhand the child!" a woman commanded, having grabbed the museum workers wrist.

The man whence in pain at the woman's grip. "Sor-Sorry, Dr. Prince…" the man groveled. "I didn't mean the kid any harm, really."

The now identified, Dr. Prince, let the man go, telling him "I shall take care of the child.." The museum worker nodded in understanding before scampering away.

"Are you alright, child?" she asked turning her attention to the boy. She was startled to notice the mark of Zeus on the boy's brow immediately recognizing that Zeus must have chosen to bless this boy for some reason.

Jason smiled at the tall woman, feeling an instant connection and familiarity with the tall, raven-haired beauty. A mischievous smile appeared and his eyes flashed momentarily from green to blue, matching the azure blue of her gaze. There was a feeling of shared curiosity and amusement being shared between the two.

"Hi! I'm Jason," his hand moving forward in greeting.

Diana extended her hand polity when they grasped each other's hand a mild electric shock passed between them. The feeling of warmth was pleasant as a long-missing piece felt as if it fell into place.

"By the goddesses!" the Amazonian warrior exclaimed watching as the boy's smile grew even more as happiness and security filled them.

"Finally!" A boisterous cry startled the twins.

Their attention diverted from each other to find the statue of the goddess Artemis was suddenly alive. "My sister's and I were beginning to wonder if you two would ever meet."

Jason smile grew wider seeing the statue come alive. "Hey! Your one of the women from dreams!"

Diana turned to scold the boy for his lack of decorum in addressing the goddess.

"You dream of me, Jason?" the goddess questioned puzzled because the last time the saw each other Jason was just a babe of just a few months.

"Yes, m 'lady," he says with a bow, his eyes never breaking contact with Artemis. "Almost every time it storms," he answered before launching into a recap of his dream.

Artemis smiles with fondness at the memory of meeting Jason for the first time. "Your dream isn't a dream at all, but a memory, little brother."

Diana is taken by surprise at the goddess claiming the boy as her kin. Artemis's attention is diverted to the Amazon princess. "It would seem that there are still some things that Hippolyta has kept from you, dear sister, perhaps it would be best if I were to explain…starting with the fact that despite the outward age distance the two of you are twins…" Artemis launches into the twins history, including the fact that Zeus is their biological father before filling them in on how and who is responsible for Jason being present in modern-day England.

"So Aunt Petunia's not my real aunt and her sister, Lily, was actually the goddess Hecate?" Jason questions puzzled, "Then how'd I end up with them?"

"A mortal fool believed he knew best for you and superseded your adopted parents will. It didn't help that your godfather, Sirius Black, let his recklessness get him thrown in the Wizarding prison." Artemis clarified, a thoughtful look took over her face, "but now we can fix things. Diana, contact your friend, Bruce, explain things to him. His legal team should be able to find a way to get you custody of Jason," she said about the pause, "you should also contact your mother. She'll want to know that you have found Jason. With the help of the members of the Justice League and the Amazons, you'll be able to train Jason for his role as Hecate's champion." Jason was excited with the prospect of living with his sister.

The Amazon couldn't help, but pick up on the boy's excitement or share in his joy. The strange link between her and the boy only heightened when Jason managed to slip his left hand into her right one without her noticing. She unconsciously intertwines their fingers, glancing his way to see an identical smile gracing

his lips.

 **(Flashforward - one week)**

The encounter with Artemis and meeting his sister, Diana, was surreal, but the reassurance from the mental link he shared with his sister helped. The telepathic link was another thing the goddess explained that Hestia had bestowed that particular gift on the twins. The rest of the week had consisted of Diana keeping him busy via the mental link, as well as, keeping him updated on her progress to gain custody of him.

After Artemis was through telling them everything they need to know for now. The siblings were sad to leave each other, but Jason needed to get back to his school group and Diana wanted to get started on gaining custody of her brother. The only thing keeping them sane was knowing that it wouldn't be much longer until they were reunited.

That reunion was soon going to happen. Jason fidgeted with his tie as the elevator slowly made its way to the penthouse. Aunt Petunia had been distant since she had received a phone call from her cousin in American a few days ago. Uncle Vernon had been excited to find out that her American cousin, Bruce Wayne, was going to be in London for business at the end of the week and he had wanted to have the chance to catch up with her and her family.

The prospect of possibly landing a contract with the billionaire CEO of Wayne Technologies was too good to pass by. Uncle Vernon worked as the sales director for a company called Grunnings Drills. The company specialized in making high-quality drills for specialty firms like Wayne Tech. Being able to land such a contract with his wife's cousins company would hopefully see Vernon get a large bonus and possibly a promotion and raise.

The elevator stopped with a slight jolt. The metal doors opening to reveal a short hallway with a pair of wooden double doors at the opposite end. Vernon led the group to the penthouse entrance, but before he knocked, he grabbed his shoulder roughly turning Jason's towards him.

He glared at him, bending down to be eye level with the six-year-old. Pointing his fat, stubby finger in Jason's face, he sputtered, "Now listen here, BOY! You are to behave yourself. Do you understand me? I don't want any funny business."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Jason replied. Seemingly happy with the boy's compliance Vernon straightened up and proceeded to ring the bell letting the inhabitants of the penthouse that their guests had arrived.

The door soon opened to reveal an older gentleman The man was average height with gray eyes and a receding hairline. He was dressed impeccably in a butler's uniform.

"Can I help you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my good man," Vernon said jovially. "Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley and family. To see Mr. Wayne."

The man said stepping aside to let the group of four into the penthouse. He asked for their coat's, which the four gladly handed to him. Hanging them up in a closet in the lavish entrance hall.

"Right this way, sirs, madam," the butler extended his arm in the direction where voice could be heard. "Master Bruce and his guests have been expecting you. If you'll please follow me."

Jason was excited when he recognized Diana's voice coming from a room just out of view site. The Dursley's and Jason were shown into an opulent sitting room with floor to ceiling window's that showcased the London skyline.

"Master Bruce," the butler called getting everyone's attention. "I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and family." After the formal announcement, the butler withdrew to the corner to await his next task.

Inside the room, Jason's gaze surveyed the expansive room. He took note of a blonde haired woman with azure blues. The eyes were the same color blue that Diana had inherited. He would share with them if he were to change his eye color from green to their natural blue. The older woman appeared to be dressed in the traditional Greek garments worn by Ancient Greeks. Her blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail and a simple gold tiara adorned her head. Behind her stood to impose women stood stoically their armor gleamed in the artificial light of the room.

On the opposite sofa, sat a short, stout, dark-skinned creature with long fingers and pointed ears and nose. The being was fashionably dressed in a charcoal gray three-piece suit and black leather dress shoes. He sat engaged in discussion with the regal blonde. Close by were two slightly taller creatures dressed in full body armor.

Jason felt a pull towards the blonde woman, but he wanted desperately to see his sister.

"Mommy!" He heard Dudley whimper, "Goblins!?"

Jason rolled his eyes in exasperation it would be Dudley to know what a Goblin looked like. After all, Dudley is addicted to video games.

"I know, dear," Petunia recalling the first and only time she accompanied her sister and parents shopping to the magical shopping district, known as Diagon Alley. She remembered both her awe at magics existence and fear of the ugly creatures who were the magical world's bankers.

Jason soon found who he was looking for though, so his attention was drawn elsewhere. His eyes falling on the fell on Diana who wore simple black dress slacks and cream-colored blouse and a dark pair Sahara dress pump (shoes) with no heal. Next, to her stood a slightly taller man wearing a navy button-down dress shirt and black slacks. The man had jet black hair and stormy blue eyes. Rounding out there group were two more of the Goblin's wearing tailored three-piece suits, one in Black and the other Navy blue.

"Diana!" Jason exclaimed in his happily running to embrace his sister. Diana was saved from being tackled by her little brother thanks to her enhanced reflexes she caught her brother in her arms, happily swinging the boy in the air before pulling him to her in a fierce hug.

"What is the meaning of this! Petunia?" Vernon sputtered suddenly and quite loudly, getting the entire rooms attention. The addition of the unknown guests and hearing his wife's and son's short conversation and duress woke the man up from his daze.

"I believe I can answer some of your questions, Mr. Dursley," the man said, moving from his spot next to Diana. He made his way to the Dursley's. "Petunia, its been to long," The man said embracing his aunt and kissing her cheek.

"Yes, it has Bruce," she spoke nervously while returning the familial affection with stiffness.

"I'd like to introduce you to my husband, Vernon Dursley and my son, Dudley." She made the formal introductions. "Vernon this is my cousin, Bruce Wayne." Bruce extended his hand top the bewildered man.

"Nice to finally meet you," Vernon said shaking Bruce's hand. "I don't mean to be to forward, but we had assumed that only family was to be here."

"Yes, about that…" Bruce trailed off noting Queen Hippolyta had stood from her seat. He noticed that Hippolyta was ignoring everyone as she made her way to her daughter and son.

They watched as the Queen of the Amazon's knelt before the boy. "My son, my precious baby boy," tears filled both their eyes. The mighty queen gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mom?" his voice cracking with emotion. He flung his arms around his mother. Tears fell from both mother and son eyes as they embraced. Hippolyte whispered soothing words of love and apologies in the emotional boy's ear. "Thank the goddesses you're safe."

The touching moment was interrupted by Vernon's angry bellow, "I demand to know what is going on!"

"You shall get your answer, Dursley," an ethereal voice interrupted the group.

A sudden whirlwind blew through the room, which now smelt of roses and myrtle. The harmonious sound of laughter filled their ears as the whirlwind condensed to reveal the goddess Aphrodite and Athena at its center. The Goblins and Amazons bowed in the greeting of the divine pair.

"Next, time sis', I'll do the driving," Athena grumbled with sibling exasperation.

"We'll see, Thea," Aphrodite replied with a laugh using her sisters hated nickname.

"Now, where's my little love," Aphrodite said looking around the room finding the boy wrapped in his mother's arms.

"Dita!" Jason yelled excitedly. His eyes alight at the goddesses appearance. Jason rushed over to hug the goddess much to his sister's and mother's surprise.

The goddess wrapped the boy in her embrace lifting him easily in her arms. "My how you've grown. Soon I'll have to drop the little and just call you, love, uh." She said with great affection.

"How time flies by in the mortal world. Why it seems just like yesterday that you suckled greedily at my breasts." Jason blushed a deep red causing the goddess to laugh loudly.

"Hecate would have been the one to come here tonight, but she didn't want to upset Jason or Lily's sister and cousin with her appearance since she has become comfortable with characteristics of Lily Potter," Athena informed them. "She also doesn't want to impose on Hippolyta's time with Jason. Believing that they should be given the proper chance to bond as mother and son."

The sound of something heavy falling to the floor got everyone's attention. They turned to see that Petunia Dursley had fainted at the site of the goddesses appearance. Vernon had barely had time to catch her before she hit the floor. He gently tried to wake her as Dudley began to whine about being hungry and missing his favorite television shows.

"Mom, I'm hungry…" Dudley whined grabbing hold of his mother's hand and pulling. "You promised we'd get to eat." He said trying to wake his mom up.

Dudley's whining had the desired effect of arousing his mother from unconsciousness. She sat up with a start. "Vernon I had the most ridiculous dream…" She spoke groggily, "…that doesn't seem to have been a dream." She looks around the room at all the eyes on her.

"Alfred, perhaps it would be best if you take the boys to the kitchen and get them something to eat," Bruce said helping his cousin and her husband from the floor. "The adults have some business to attend too."

"Of course, Master Bruce," Alfred said stepping forward to usher the boys from the room.

"What about my shows," Dudley whined as he and Jason were escorted from the room.

"There's a television in the kitchen." Alfred said, "You can watch your shows in there."

Once the kids were safely out of the room Bruce addressed the Dursleys, "Perhaps, we should all get comfortable. There seems to be much that we need to discuss regarding Jason's future living arrangements." He gestured for the Dursleys to take a seat on one of the various furniture pieces.

The Dursleys chose to sit close together on the small love seat closest to the door. Bruce offered the Dursleys some of the appetizers set out by Alfred prior to their arrival. He offered to get them both a drink of their choice. Petunia, who usually sticks to sherry as her drink of choice instead decided to partake of a rather large whiskey. Her husband decided to follow her example.

With the drinks, soon in hand, Petunia and Vernon both downing a large gulp, "Now what about Jason's living arrangement and what is this all about." The drink having helped to fortify the housewife's nerves.

The two goddesses led the discussion soon ensued concerning Jason's origins and his future role in the Wizarding world.

 **(Scene Changes)**

Three hours later, the Dursleys had left the penthouse minus one child. It was agreed that Alfred would be by the next day to pick up Jason's things. The goddesses had retreated to Mt. Olympus soon after the Dursleys left. The legal papers, both magical and non-magical, changing custody and guardianship of Jason from Petunia Dursley to her cousin Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince.

For legal reasons it was decided that Bruce would adopt Jason as his ward. It was easier this way since a familial relationship between Bruce, Lily, and Petunia. No one would question the exchange of guardianship between family members because it happened all the time in a case where a person was orphaned or their parents were unable to care for the child.

Jason would need a passport made and his school paperwork would need to be collected for his transfer to an American school. Bruce's legal team in Britain could handle all the paperwork. The goblins would quietly handle things on the magical side of things.

Jason now sat happily between his mother and sister. The Goblin's sat across from them and Bruce made himself comfortable in an armchair. "Now, that the non-magical are taken care of we can proceed with other business," said the Goblin who had been talking with Hippolyta when he had arrived.

"Prince Jason," the senior goblin gruffly spoke, "I am Ragnuk, leader of the Goblin nation here in Great Britain. I am also the chairman of the British Gringotts Wizarding Bank. To my left is Master Accountant, Grothook, he has been the Potter family accountant for the last seventy years having inherited the position from his father. To my right is Master Accountant, Grimnek, he is the Black family account manager inheriting the position more recently from his father."

"It's nice to meet you, sirs," Jason spoke politely. The Goblins gave their own greeting to the boy.

"Now, your highness, we were are here tonight because the Lady Hecate, alerted us to your meeting with your sister and that plans were being made to change guardians. Grothook was aware, having helped draft your father's will, that you were never supposed to live with the Dursleys. However, due to the meddling of Albus Dumbledore who unfortunately holds one of several prominent offices in the Wizarding world, including being the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the man was able to use political alliance to have your adopted parents will suppressed until you come of age and himself, as Headmaster of the only Wizarding School in Great Britain and Ireland, elected as your magical guardian.

"The age of majority in the Wizarding community is seventeen or fourteen if you fall under the prevue an ancient law, which you do. As the sole heir to a Noblest and Ancient family, the Potter's, you would have the power to in act the law as the blood adopted child of the last Lord Potter and his designated heir. You could claim the title of Lord Potter and the headship of the family and thus be emancipated, at least in the magical world. For this and other reasons, Lady Hecate has left explicit in her instructions on how your education on the affairs of the Wizarding world was to conduct." Ragnuk produced four sealed envelopes from his briefcase.

"These letters are from the goddess, one for each of you," Diana reached for the letters. The letters were addressed to herself, her mother and brother, as well as, Bruce.

"We are unaware of their contents, but it's possible that they hold further instructions. The Lady, also, left instructions to have an inheritance test performed. She alludes to the fact that it could be possible that you could inherit more than just the Potter and Black families titles, monies, and properties. Both families political and financial positions within our world would be a beneficial start to making the changes in the British Wizarding society, but there are far older, more powerful and more respected or feared, depending on how you look at things, magical families that for the most part are extinct."

"If you inherited the families magics, it would like with the Potter's to regenerate the family tree. Luckily, the Black family isn't so bad off, with three daughters of the House still alive and two of them having produced offspring. Though, one daughter has been unofficially cast out of the family for marrying against the family's wishes. The last two male heirs of the direct line are otherwise not available to carry on the family name. One being unofficially cast out of the family and the other one having mysteriously disappeared." Jason blushed at the thought of what Ragnuk meant by regenerating the family. He may be six, but Jason was more advanced than his peers.

As Ragnuk was talking, Grothook had produced a parchment and knife. "I'm afraid the inheritance test involves a few drops of blood, my prince," Grothook gruffly said as he handed the knife to Diana. "If you would mind pricking his finger. We only need a small amount."

Diana turned to her brother who had extended his hand, trusting his twin. Seeing her brothers trust in her filled her with happiness. She quickly as she could prick his index finger. Jason sucked in a brief breath of air at the slight pain. Allowing the blood to run down his finger, he moved it over the parchment and watched it follow onto the paper. The drops of blood were quickly absorbed into the parchment before reappearing as words.

Jason pulled his finger back to him, cradling it in his hand. Hippolyta took his hand in hers, she cleaned the blood off with a clean cloth before giving it a quick kiss and then wrapping a clean cloth around it. "Most of this information is to be expected. The two parentages and the status as Heir Potter and Heir Black. Oh, this is interesting indeed. The Lady Hecate is very crafty in her planning, my Prince," Ragnuk said with what could be described as hopefulness.

"Yes, these houses will do quite nicely in helping to gain the attention of both the British Wizarding Community and the International Confederation of Wizards." A crooked, tooth-filled grin spreading across all three goblins wrinkled faces.

"The extent of gifts given to you by the gods and goddess will make you a very formidable Wizard. It goes a great way in explaining the dark lord's defeat." Grimnek spoke delighted with the possibility of working with such a powerful being.

"We'll need to contact Aquaman and Dr. Fate." Bruce looked to Diana after reading the list of powers. "Dr. Fate and Mera could help train Jason in his magic."

Jason yawned tiredly. The late hour and flurry of activity finally catching up with the youth. Though he tried to hide his fatigue is efforts didn't go unnoticed by the adults. "I'm afraid gentlemen that it's past Jason's bedtime." Hippolyta chimed in as she watched Jason try to suppress another yawn.

"I'm alright, mother," he said wanting to stay up like any other child.

"I'm afraid not, darling," she stroked his hair affectionally.

"I would be happy to get the young master settled in one of the spare guest rooms, your highness," Alfred stepped forward. The queen nodding her consent.

"Come, young prince," Alfred said stretching his hand out. "It's bedtime for you." Jason took the man's hand after Diana and Hippolyta kissed him goodnight and he said his goodbyes to everyone.

Taking the butler's hand, he started to let the man lead him out of the room. Just before he exited the room, he gasped and turned quickly, pulling the man to a stop. A thought had suddenly occurred to the child making him want to kick himself for not asking earlier, "Wait! I forgot to ask, what happened to Siri?"

"I'm afraid, young prince, that your godfather, Sirius Black is in Azkaban," seeing the boys relief to know his beloved Paddy was alive, but then confusion overtook him.

"Why is he in the wizarding prison?" He remembered his parents talking about the awful place.

"It seems that Sirius his recklessness combined with the deaths of your adopted parents and the betrayal that caused their deaths…"

"Paddy wouldn't betray us!" Jason shouted angrily. The slight against his beloved godfather stung.

"I am aware of that young, prince. The brotherly kinship between James and Sirius was strong enough to withstand anything. They both would have gladly died for each and you. Sirius and the rest of the Blacks, especially, James's mother, Dorea Potter nee Black, were some of the last followers of Hecate." Grimnek said with rare affection shown for a witch.

"Even if he wasn't the cause of your parent's deaths there is the fact that in his reckless grief he forgot his promise to act in your best interest and chased after the one who did betray your parents. That recklessness and the chase that ensued caused the for the betrayal that the deaths of thirteen non-magic users attributed to him saw him thrown into Azkaban without a trial." The goblin leader explained with a growl not agreeing with the Ministry's decision. His father had done everything he could but the bigoted laws and the unhelpfulness of Dumbledore had seen the man convicted for political reasons.

Seeing the boy upset, Bruce stood, making his way to the boy and kneeling before him. "Jason, I promise you that we look into your godfather's case and if we'll see if anything can be done, but even if he didn't betray your parents there's still the thirteen innocent non-magical that lost their lives. If your godfather caused their deaths than he needs to be punished, but first he needs to be given the chance to defend himself and a proper trial amongst his peers." The billionaire reasoned with the child. Jason nodded in understanding.

Alfred took the boys hand once again and led the boy to a bedroom with a king size bed and a view of the London skyline. "I have procured you some pajamas and other clothing items on Master Bruce's suggestion." He busied himself getting a pair flannel pajamas.

"You can wash up in the adjoining bathroom. You'll also find a toothbrush and other essentials." He handed the pajamas to Jason and showing him to the bathroom. "If you need anything else, Master Jason, I'll be in the kitchen. All you need to do is ask."

"Sir," Jason asked getting the man's attention before he left.

"Yes, Master Jason," he raised one arched eyebrow.

"I don't know your name?" the boy was mildly embarrassed to have to ask, not having paid much attention to the butler in his excitement earlier.

"My Name is Alfred, sir," he replied with a kind smile. "Now run along and finish getting ready for bed. I shall check on you in fifteen minutes.

 **(Scene Changes)**

Sometime later, after Jason had done as Alfred suggested and cleaned up before putting his pajamas on and climbing in bed. He didn't want to admit it but the idea of sleep was actually appealing to him. He had been laying in bed watching out the window when he heard a soft knock on his door. Turning over in bed he was happy to see his sister.

"You should be asleep, "she said an amused smile crossing her face.

"I know," He smiled and nodded, "I'm having trouble sleeping. Would you keep me company?"

"I'd be happy too," She made her to the bed and snuggled in next to him. Diana had already changed into her own pajamas. She had brought her own things to the hotel intending to stay close to Jason through the transition in living arrangements.

Jason having lifted the covers and moved to allow her room next to him. He scooted close to her letting her wrap him in her arms. Feeling him get comfortable before yawning sleepily again, she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. The actions soon soothing the tired boy to sleep.

 **(Scene Changes)**

DreamScape

A beautiful woman with a striking mix of brunette and platinum blonde hair and dark brown eyes strolled through the green valley. She wore flowing cream colored summer dress and her feet were bare against the earth. The warm summer wind blew through long hair for uncaring if her hair was unkempt.

In the distance, the lush valley was surrounded by mountains. A babbling brook flowed towards a large blue lake. The lake's surface mirrored the overcast sky. The woman stooped and sat on one of the large boulders that dotted the landscape next to the brook.

"Cissy," the once familiar voice of called to her.

She turned in surprise to find her beloved sister, Andromeda, standing close by and similarly dressed. The two sisters, separated by family drama, rushed to embrace. Andromeda was Bellatrix's twin, the twins personality was as different as night and day. Bellatrix was forever the fierce protector while her Andromeda was the caring nurturer. The resemblance in appearance and love for the baby sisters was all the twins shared in common.

The two haven't spoken to each other since Andromeda ran away from home and married a Muggleborn against their parent's wishes. The only communication that existed between them were coded letters.

"Well – well isn't this a warm family reunion," the sisters jumped apart at the sound of their eldest's sisters cackle.

"Bellatrix!" they gasped startled to see the eldest sister.

"What are you doing here?" Andromeda questioned moving to protect her baby sister from the unpredictable nature that was Bellatrix.

A careless shrug and exasperated, "How should I know?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes before a shy smile graced her lips. "I've missed you both," she admitted shyly.

"I've missed how we used to be back when we were little before everything being complicated and screwed up. I'm so sorry…I messed up…I messed up badly." Seeing Bellatrix open up, be vulnerable to them, to even admit to her mistakes and freely offering an apology was something they never thought they would ever witness.

The sisters were touched by Bellatrix's display. They moved to embrace her in a hug, tears falling down their cheeks. Tears of regret, bitterness for the time lost, and happiness at being reunited were mixed with gentle words of affection and promises that they wouldn't be torn apart again flowed between them.

A lone witness appeared in the valley, happily running through the lush green fields a giant black shaggy dog came to an abrupt stop. The dogs head tilted in momentary confusion the scene he'd come across. A loud bark of happiness escaped him when he recognized the women.

The loud sudden bark startled the women from their reunion. Moving to the front of the group Bellatrix stood frustrated with the intruder. "What are you doing here, Siri?" she hissed in obvious recognition.

The dog let out a loud bark, which turned into a boisterous laugh as the dog transformed into a tall, shaggy-haired human. "I could ask you the same, dear Bella," he happily said, "Last I remember I was doing my best to get some sleep on the cold stone floor of that dreadful place and its soul-sucking guards when suddenly I'm running through this valley, the warm sun and cool earth feeling so good after so long." He had approached them with casual ease.

The happy smile was foreshadowed by a silent pain that shown in his storm-colored eyes.

"Meda, Cissy it's been too long," the casual ease that he greeted them with and his relaxed appearance, white button-down dress shirt and khaki colored pants were offset by the brown leather sandals that adorned his feet irritated and angered two of the sisters.

"You - You traitor!" Narcissa lunged at Sirius, striking him across the face hard.

The sisters were a study in differences, but somehow those differences compliment the sisters. There strengths and weakness while at times causing friction between them, they also balanced each other and made the sisters a formidable and scary force when they worked together. Sirius had been always admired his cousins. The ease and familiarity they shared often caused jealousy because he envied their close sibling relationship.

He grimaced rubbing his reddening cheek. The sting of Cissy slap was something he felt he deserved, but he was surprised that she would be the sister that resorted to violence first and not Bellatrix. For Bellatrix burned hot like fire, always the one know to be strong, energetic and quick-witted, she was the natural leader of the trio. He laughed to himself, she would have made a fine Gryffindor, but she was also the one to always get in trouble, her fierce temper, impatience, and pride always getting her into fights. It was the traits that the two of them shared in spades.

Where Bellatrix is confident and ambitious, loud and brash, her twin, Andromeda, is tolerant and responsible, she's calm and patient like the earth. 'Meda would always be the peacemaker amongst her cousins. She abhorred fighting, but if you managed to anger her enough she could match Bellatrix in speed and skill in a duel.

Narcissa, on the other hand, had always been a complex mystery, at least to him. She is every bit the Slytherin, her intelligence, resourcefulness, and cunning make her a formidable enemy and ally. By the time she finished her first year at Hogwarts, she had developed an impressive network of contacts amongst all of the houses. Like her eldest sister, she could be restless and impatient. She may portray herself as the calm, gentle, dutiful daughter and trophy wife, but underneath she is insidious and shrewd, her political-mindedness, intelligence, and resourcefulness make her a force to be reckoned with.

All three sisters were exceptionally beautiful, which had old Wizard families vying for their hand in marriage. So, Sirius could never understand how or why their father, Cygnus, could ever agree to his mother, Walburga, and aunt, Druella's marriage selections. Cygnus loved and doted on his girls. So, the very thought of him agreeing to allow Rodulphus Lestrange, Nigel Parkinson, and Lucius Malfoy to ever marry his daughters off to the poor excuses for wizards turned his stomach. At least Meda managed to get away from Parkinson, really the man was old enough to be her grandfather, already had a slew of children and all his previous wives met mysterious ends.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself," the harshness of Narcissa's words snapped Sirius out of his musings?

"I don't…" the sadness could be heard in his voice. Sirius's eyes became filled with pain.

"Not really…Look it's my fault that James and Lily are dead and Jason's an orphan, but not for the reasons that you think," his voice breaking with emotions. "I didn't betray James and Lily to Voldemort, but I know who did, and it's my fault because I came up with the idea to switch secret keepers."

"What do you mean, Sirius," Andromeda stepped forward confusion evident in her face.

"The idiot decided to trust Peter Pettigrew to be the Potter's secret keeper," Bellatrix said rolling her eyes. She had already heard the tale of events from Sirius during one of their earliest conversations as cell block neighbors.

"What!" Narcissa and Andromeda gasped in shock at the same moment.

"That's why Lucius was so smug," Narcissa complained, "He must somehow found out that Pettigrew was the dark lord's spy in the Order."

"Of course, he would know!" Sirius growled angrily. "He would want me in prison or worse…He and Snivellus…If I ever get out…"

"Calm yourself, Sirius," a gentle voice interrupt the cousins.

The four whirled around to find Lily Potter or who three of thought was Lily standing behind them. The woman may have shared Lily's green eyes, red hair and height, and fair skin, but she was not the same woman. Tears sprang to the three sisters eyes at seeing their deceased friend standing before them wearing a flowing lavender dress.

"My goddess," Sirius whispered hoarsely fighting back his own tears.

Sirius knelt before the ethereal beauty. "Please forgive me for failing you and Jason?"

The sisters watched in astonishment at their cousin strange behavior. "All will be forgiven in time, Sirius Black, but not until I deem it so," the woman said, "You need to learn that your rash behavior has consequences. I hope you will use your time in Azkaban to learn what happens when you stray from my plans. For it's not just you who is suffering, but also Narcissa and Bellatrix."

"What's happening?" Narcissa asked, "Lily?"

The women using her friend's image looked to her and smiled warmly. She raised an eyebrow imperiously glancing at Sirius. "I believe some explanations are in order, Sirius."

"Um, right, my goddess," The man stood from where he knelt and turned to his cousins.

"Well, it's like this…" what followed next was a lengthy explanation of events and revelations.

When the group woke the next morning they remembered their meeting with each other and the goddess, Hecate, in the beautiful dreamscape. Narcissa and Andromeda quickly hurried to send a letter to arrange a meeting. In the dreary, cold of the North Sea wizarding prison, Bellatrix awoke with a start. The night's strange dream flooding her with hope for the first time years. She immediately scrambled to her cell door and shouted for Sirius to wake up. The cousins need to talk.

* * *

End of Chapter Notes:

I'll admit not my best chapter, but here it is. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be a time jump with Jason going to Hogwarts.

Let state right now that there will be nothing but a sibling relationship between Jason and Diana.

It might seem that I left a lot out of this chapter but I didn't want to rehash events from the first two chapters.

I will revisit the dreamscape in forthcoming chapters (maybe).


End file.
